


Wiping Up Her Bloodstains

by venusflower



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cutting, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Masochism, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Self-Harm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusflower/pseuds/venusflower
Summary: this fic is between two oc characters where Alex is bratty and Jason decided to teach her a lesson,if you are triggered by knifes/blood'/cutting pls dont read!
Kudos: 1





	Wiping Up Her Bloodstains

“Do you fall in love easily ?” jason asked her,she wasn't too sure why he asked but was happy to answer “yeah i do” he grinned and lent down to gently kiss her she lifted her hand and touched his lips,he ducked down to lean his head under her chin and she ran her hands down her back.as much as she loved the domestic love with him she was aching for more tonight.Jason bit on her lip causing her to lean her head back and let out a soft moan,he couldn't stop grinning,he loved hearing the pleasured noises she made when he toyed with her.he leant round and slowly kissed her neck speeding up when he heard her whimpers.Jason was still wearing jeans and a tshirt whereas alex had a matching laced purple thong and bra set,shed worn it just for him,she had however worn it under a big cardigan and when she let it slip of he had gasped softly. Alex and Jason shared an apartment and in said apartment was the bedroom they shared and just happened to be in now. After Alex had let her cardigan slip off she sat back in their bed,Jason stood watching to see he next move.Alex stared at her lover and slid her hand down into her underwear slowly playing with her clit,he licked his lips slowly has he felt his jeans stretch under the pressure she slid two fingers into her dripping pussy and moaned his name “jasonnnnnnn” he took a step towards her and caressed her shoulders sliding his hands down her back to undo her bra “god your loving this aren't you hunny” he slid her bra off and watched as her boobs moved when she bounced on her fingers he bit his lip and watched closely,loving every moan,movement and sound she made “ahhh jasonnnn are you just gonna stand there and watch?” she reached over and began to unzip his trousers and slide them off,he was so hard Alsex didn't know how he could just sit there and watch her.Alex sat back and fondled her niples making them harder but she was growing tired of waiting so reached out and took jason's hard cock out his boxers and looked up at him with dazed eyes wanting approval,aprova wich she received in the form of his moans and blushes.”do you want me to take care of you or do you want to do it yourself?” she questioned “i- i can do it myself hunny” “ok baby” she sat back on the bed and resumed pumping her fingers in herself,every now and then giving some attention to her swollen clit,Jason finally started to pleasure himself as well swiftly stroking his cock from the base to the tip in swift movements Alex whimpered as she watched him it only made her more wet,she sat back and slid her panties down “you look amazing hunny” his compliment making her blush deeply.Jason leant over and sucked on her already hard nipple causing Alex to let out another strained moan. Finally Jason got fed up of her teasing and held her shoulders to push her back against the bed and in another swift movement pushed his whole length into her and without giving her time to adjust to his size pulled out and rammed back into her directly hitting her G Spot “Jason ahhhh dont stop-” she screamed his name again and again he pulled out again but this time didn't push back in,Alex whined clearly not liking being left empty he turned her around letting her head push into the pillows and her legs spread wider across the bed and immediately pushed back into her alex pushed her hand underneath herself to start playing with her clit as jason thrusted harder from behind “such a tease Alexxxx ill have to punish you for wanting more” she smirked knowing this is exactly what she had wanted.Jason reached his hand forward and shoved his fingers down her throat gagging her Jason bit his lip taking his fingers from her mouth considering what he should do to her next once again he slid his cock out of her and stood back to watch what her next move would be,immediately alex turned around on the bed to face him and started to fondle her nipples “*moaning* Jason Nn please i need punishing for being such a tease,teach me a lesson” “oh i do intend to” he replied with a smirk he straddled her waist and leant down to roughly kiss her again “are you sure you want this hunny?””yes yes please im sure i need this” knowing that he know had her consent he raised his hand and slapped the side of her ass “i'm going to teach you a lesson hunny and you best not forget it” he moved over her leaving her whimpering as he reached into their bedised draw and moved back over to straddle her Alex couldn't quite see what he had got until he listed his arm and revealed the knife he had pulled out “*whimpering* ahhh w-what are you going to do ``''oh well you needed punishing so i had to do something no ?” Alex couldn't handle the tension and let out a loud moan as she pushed two fingers back into her dripping pussy Jason lifted the knife and held it to her neck and quickly pulled back leaving a long cut across his lovers neck deep enough to hurt,to bleed but not deep enough to cause her damage Alex winced and leant her head against his chest Jason held her up and looked into her eyes as she whimpered “its ok love hopefully your learning huh” Alex wasn't used to enjoying pain such as this but asa she felt her blood drip down her neck she continued to pumper her fingers into her soaking core “jasonnnnnn it hurts ” leaving her to complain he leant over her shoulder to light a cigarette and with his other hand reached down to toy with he clit Alex layed back down on the bed and winced as she felt jason's cigarette ash sall onto her stomach she pumped her fingers in her core once more before sitting up and reaching over to grab the knife looking at Jason in the eyes,he simply raised his eyebrows waiting to see what her next move would be.With crossed eyes Alex held the knife up to her left wrist and slowly cut down letting the blood drip down onto their bed “AHHH” she half screamed half moaned and moved the knife to her right wrist to do the same Jason just sat and watched groaning Alex let the knife fall on to the bed letting the tears fall from her eyes and then let her head fall back into the pillows ,too light headed to sit up but reached her fingers down and resumed fingering herself “ahhhh im i- im coming” her cum dripped down her fingers.Jason sat down at the edge of the bed next to her letting her whimper and still moaning she complained that the never came “oh darling i was just enjoying myself watch you put on a show” he said with a smirk “i want you to come too baby” was all alex said before reaching forward and swirling her tongue around the tip of his still rock hard cock making him immediately moan and thrust into her mouth Alex gagged on his length the blood still dripping from her neck onto his cock and kept sucking all Jason could do was moan and run his fingers through her hair finally feeling his release and cumming in her mouth and letting her sit up to face him watching her style to swallow all the cum she could and letting the rest that she couldn't drip down her from and join the blood on her chest. They both lay down next to each other “sorry for getting blood on the bed” “its ok hunny you just try and remember the lesson you learnt yes” Jason began to wipe up the bloodstains on her wrists and neck and softy kissed up her neck and on the lips nuzzling into her neck letting her sleep.


End file.
